


I Ship It!

by TitanFodder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/TitanFodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fangirl shipping pledge. Some inappropriate language and ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ship It!

I got this feeling at like 3am while watching Netflix  
I drawed some porny fan art and wrote a smutty fanfic.  
Can't help it, I just think they would make such a good pair, in canon they have never met....  
I Dont care! I ship it! I dont care!  
I know they are siblings but I think Theres something more. If she wasn't dating that guy they'd be banging, im sure.  
The third scene in episode four, come on, look at him stare. Twincest cant really be that bad--  
I don't care I ship it! I dont care!  
You're on the canon ground, im up in crack ship space. Let's start a shipping war Dont care if I get hate. Dont like my pairings, well, then you can hit the bricks. This Is my OTP, I'll go down with this ship!  
I ship it, I ship it!  
They keep on saying they're not gay, but yeah I really doubt that. This can't just be a bromance, who would write a show about that? I think the the subtext in the second season's pretty clear, dont tell me I need to calm down--  
I don't care! I ship it! I dont care! I ship it, I ship it. I dont care, I ship it. I don't care.  
You're on the canon ground im up in crack ship space. Let's start a shipping war, don't care if I get hate.   
Dont like my pairings, well, then you can hit the bricks. This Is my OTP, I'll go doqn with this ship!  
I dont care! I ship it! I dont care, I ship it, I ship it! I dont care, I dont care, I ship it, I ship it! I dont care I SHIP IT


End file.
